


Dum Spiro Spero

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Fluff, Hint of depression, Lovers, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Matalik na magkaibigang Junhui at Wonwoo. Hanggang Ganun na nga lang ba? O may ihihigit pa? Ano ang iyong pipiliin, matalik na magka-ibigan o magkaibigan? Paano kung hindi makaalis sa nakaraan ang isa?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI235  
>  **OPM:** Prom - The Juans  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hi Prompter! Thank you for this Prompt! Na-inlove ako sa The Juans nang sobra! You welcomed me sa OPM life! This is my very first fluff AU and first narration AU.

**Jun** : Ice, ice, frozen~

**Wonwoo** : Hoy Junnie, kinakanta mo? Para kang ewan diyan may sayaw ka pang nalalaman

Natatawang sabi ni Wonwoo kay Jun. Parehas nakaupo ang dalawa sa balkonahe ng bahay ni Wonwoo habang umiinom ng soju. Oo, mayaman ang pamilya ni Wonwoo at ganun din si Jun. Madalas tumambay si Jun sa bahay nila Wonwoo dahil laging walang tao rito at tanging si Wonwoo at ang kasambahay lamang nila ang nandito habang kay Jun naman ay nandun lahat ang maiingay niyang kapatid. Huling araw na ng term break nila. Parehas silang Accounting students. Simula palang noong hayskul sila ay matalik na silang magkaibigan kaya naman 'di na mapaghiwalay ang dalawang pusa.

**Jun** : Crazy in Love toh ng Seventeen. Kamukha ko nga daw dito yung isang chekwa eh. Ito oh.

Pinakita naman ni Jun ang litrato. Hinawakan ito ni Wonwoo at itinabi sa mukha ng nakakatanda. Nilapit naman ni Wonwoo ang sarili sa nakaupong si Jun at tinitigan ang mga mata nito.

**Wonwoo:** Junnie? 

**Jun:** H-hoy ano?

Pumikit si Junhui dahil isang dangkal na lang ang layo ng mukha nito. Naramdaman niyang may mabigat na kamay ang tumama sa ulo niya.

**Jun:** Aray! Animal ka ba't ka ba nambabatok?

**Wonwoo:** Ang layo kasi ng itsura. Delulu ka nanaman.

**Jun:** Wonu! Kiss mo toh ansakit ng ulo ko hinayupak ka.

**Wonwoo:** Ha?

**Jun:** Hatdog. Balakangadiyan.

Nakangiting tumayo si Wonwoo. Hinawakan ng dalawang kamay niya ang ulo ng nagtatampong matanda at saka hinalikan ito.

**Wonwoo:** Alam mo pag tipsy ka talaga napaka matampuhin mo. Kaya ka iniiwan ng mga kalandian mo eh.

**Junhui:** Share mo lang? Matutulog na ako bahala ka diyan.

**Wonwoo:** Hahahaha. Osige Junnie, sleep well. Ubusin ko lang tong iniinom ko.

Oo, ganoon na sila ka-komportable sa isa't isa na sa iisang kama na lang sila natutulog. Malaki ang kama ni Wonwoo kaya naman hindi hirap matulog ang dalawa. May mga damit na rin dito si Jun kaya naman 'di na siya hirap kung sakali man na biglaan siyang matulog dito. Alam ng magulang nila parehas ang sitwasyon ng dalawang magkaibigan dahil simula dati pa ay 'di na mapaghiwalay ang dalawa na parang daig pa ang magkasintahan. Ngunit hanggang magkaibigan parin ang dalawa. Wala ng ihihigit pa.

Marami ng naging kasintahan si Junhui sa huling isang taon nila sa hayskul hanggang sa 2nd year college nila. At ngayong 3rd year na sila, 'di na muling umibig si Junhui dahil sobra itong nasaktan sa ex niya. Si Wonwoo naman ay mayroon dating manliligaw ngunit 'di sila nagtagal dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na mahal niya si Jun simula palang ng unang kita nila at 'di niya kayang saktan ang taong yun. Lingid sa kaalaman nito ni Junhui at ang alam lamang niya ay pinili na lang ni Wonwoo na maging magkaibigan sila ng manliligaw niya. 

**Wonwoo:** Jun? Tulog ka na?

Tanong ni Wonwoo nang pumunta na siya sa higaan nila matapos maglinis at mag-ayos ng sarili. Hindi na sumasagot ang nakakatanda pero kita sa mata niya ang luha at pagod na mukha, senyales na kakagaling niya lang sa pagiyak at nakatulog na lamang dahil sa ito'y nakainom at sa pagod na rin.

**Wonwoo:** Siya nanaman ba _?_ Junnie. Promise ko sayo 'di ko na uli hahayaan na umiyak ka nang sobra dahil sa taong iyon. Promise ko sayo na kahit di man ako, di kita hahayaan na maging malungkot. Sapat nang ako lang ang nasasaktan satin.

Matapos sabihin ni Wonwoo ang mga salitang iyon kay Junhui ay tinabihan niya na ito at niyakap ng mahigpit. Ramdam ni Wonwoo ang paghinga ng nakakatanda sa kanyang dibdib.

**Wonwoo:** Goodnight, Junnie. 

Bulong ni Wonwoo matapos halikan ang noo nito at natulog na. Natapos ang gabi na payapang magkayakap ang dalawa at mahimbing na natutulog, Malaki parin ang kama para sa kanilang dalawa dahil ganito lagi ang sitwasyon nila lalo na kapag nakainom.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jinidoro calling..._ **

**00:01**

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Oh, Jiji. Napatawag ka?_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _San na kayo ni Jun? Dalawang oras la ng late hoy_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Sungit. Miss mo na kami agad?_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Asa. Nilandi mo nanaman yang si Jun noh?_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _BALIW KA! Naka-loud speaker ako buti di narinig ni Jun. Paalis na kami na-late lang kami ng gising kasi marami din kaming nainom._

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Asus pasimple. Osige na dito kami ni Soonyoung sa resto nagla-lunch._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Ayun naman pala pasimpleng landi rin eh. Umamin ka na rin kasi sa kanya!_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _'Di na kailangan._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _HA?? HOY JI-_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Bye._

**_Call Ended._ **

Natulala ang binata dahil sa narinig niya sa kanyang kaibigan. Matagal nang may feelings si Jihoon kay Soonyoung simula pa noong nagsimula ang kolehiyo. Matalik na magkaibigan si Soonyoung at Jun bago pa makilala ni Jun si Wonwoo. Ganun din si Wonwoo kay Jihoon. Kaya naman ang dalawang pusa ay todo asar kina Jihoon at Soonyoung dahil iniisip nilang tinadhana sila. At ngayon ay nagkaroon na ng lakas ng loob ang isa kaya naman naiwan si Wonwoo na nakatulala dahil siya na lang ang 'di pa makaamin kay Junhui.

**Jun:** Huy! Nakatulala ka diyan? Ano, tara?

**Wonwoo:** 'Di na masakit ulo mo?

**Jun:** Nah, okay na ako. Tara na gusto ko na lumandi joke HAHAHA

**Wonwoo:** Kaya ka nasasaktan eh. Tara na may aaminin pa sila Jihoon satin.

**Jun:** Eh bakit ba dun na lang ako sumasaya eh alam mo naman yun. Pero speaking of Jihoon, kailan ba magiging matapang yan bestfriend mo? 

**Wonwoo:** Yun nga aaminin satin eh.

**Jun:** Ha?? Edi tara na ba't ambagal mo kumilos??

**Wonwoo:** Kanina pa ako nagsasabi na tara na tas ako pa sisisihin mo?

**Jun:** Bat nagagalet? Kiss kita diyan eh

**Wonwoo:** Weh sige nga?

Nanlaki ang mata ni Wonwoo nang may naramdaman siyang labi sa pisngi niya at bumalik na lamang sa sarili nang nakitang tinatawanan siya ng kaibigan dahil namumula na siya.

**Jun:** Hoy! Namumula ka diyan? Crush mo ko noh? Yieee jk tara na kasi!!!!

**Wonwoo:** Utut mo, halika na nga.

**Jun:** Ha? Halikan? Gusto mo pa ng isa? Osige

**Wonwoo:** Tumigil ka nga! Baka mamaya ako crush mo ah? 

**Jun:** Deh ah asa HAHAHAH

**Wonwoo:** Asus. Ikaw lang hindi na-fall sa kagwapuhan ko noh.

**Jun:** Wooh ang hangin grabe mas malakas pa sa bagyo. Tara na baka lampasuhin pa kita diyan ng martial arts ko.

Umakbay si Jun sa nakababata habang nakangiting naglalakad papunta kila Jihoon. Walking distance na lamang ang university nila ngunit na-late parin si Wonwoo dahil kailangan niyang intayin si Jun sa kadahilanang masama ang epekto kay Jun ng hangover. Di pansin ni Junhui ang pag-irap ng mata ni Wonwoo dahil nagtatalo nanaman ang puso nito at utak dahil sa karupukan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jun:** Kayo na talaga??? Grabeee sana ol.

Pagrereklamo ni Jun nang malaman nila ang balita sa dalawang kaibigan nila. Tapos na kumain ang magkasintahan at nag-aayos na upang pumasok sa afternoon classes.

**Soonyoung:** Ay nako Jun. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko iniyakan yang si Jihoon nung umamin ako sa kanya kasi kala ko irereject ako yun pala siya din aamin din pala. Noh schatz?

Niyakap ni Soonyoung ang kanyang jowa matapos ikwento ang nangyari. Namula naman ang isa dahil sa kilig at halatang hindi kayang ilahad nang maayos ang nararamdaman sa nakakatanda.

**Wonwoo:** Respeto po sa single.

**Jun:** Respeto po sa heartbroken.

**Jihoon:** Ewan ko sa inyo paka-bitter niyo.

**Soonyoung:** Oo nga. Ay Wonwoo, ikaw, kailan ka ba magkakajowa? Kailan mo na ba tatapangan? 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Wonwoo sa tanong ni Soonyoung. Nakangisi pa ang lalaki at tila nang aasar at pinepressure na sagutin ito. Kinurot naman ni Jihoon ang tagiliran ng jowang mapang-asar.

**Soonyoung:** Aray ko Ji sorry na

**Junhui:** huy di ka na nakasagot diyan. May liligawan ka?? 

**Wonwoo:** Tara na nga may lab pa tayo.

Pag-aya ni Wonwoo sabay tayo. Bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkawala sa mood. Hinabol naman ito ni Junhui at sumunod ang dalawa. Buti na lamang ay mahaba ang biyas nito dahil ang bilis maglakad ni Wonwoo.

**Jun:** Wonuu! Ba't ang sungit mo ngayon? Bespren ko! Ay? Ayaw mamansin? Sasabihin mo lang naman kung sino o kung meron ka bang nililigawan. Uy! Aish. Di kita titigilan diyan. 

At 'di nga nagbibiro ang nakakatanda. Buong araw sa kanilang klase ay nakadikit lamang siya rito. Madalas kapag may chance siya ay pino-poke niya ang pisngi ni Wonwoo at sasabihin ang "Bespren ko" sa pagbabakasakali na pansinin siya neto.

Natapos ang araw at 'di parin siya pinapansin neto. nakabalik na sila sa bahay ni Wonwoo at kumain ng hapunan ngunit wala parin itong imik. Ngayon ay nakaupo sila sa balkonahe at nagpapahangin.

**Jun:** Wonu. pag di mo pa ako pinansin i-kkiss kita diyan.

**Wonwoo:** Tumigil ka.

**Jun:** Sungiiiiit. Hirap mong asarin pag badtrip ka. the best pa naman ako na bestfriend at sa pag-comfort pero daig mo pa may dalaw. Aish.

**Wonwoo:** Diwaw malas ko sayo alagain ka pag na-mimiss mo lagi si Hao.

Hao. Minghao. Xu Minghao. Pangalan ng ex niyang minahal niya nang sobra noong 2nd year nila. Biglang nawala ang ngiti ng nakakatanda dahil sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. Bakas sa kanyang mukha na nasaktan siya sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. Makikita mo sa kanyang mga mata na paiyak nanaman siya.

**Jun:** A-ah ganun ba? Edi sorry kasi pabigat ako.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jun sa bakal na harang ng balkonahe. Dagli namang lumapit si Wonwoo upang yakapin ito at pinakalma niya ito. Nawala sa isip niya na hanggang ngayon ay sensitive parin si Junhui sa usapang ex. 

**Wonwoo:** Shit. Junnie, 'di naman ganun ibig sabihin ko. Hindi totoo na pabigat ka sakin. Alam mo kung ano ang totoo?

Lumayo kaunti si Jun upang makita ang mukha ni Wonwoo at hinintay ang sagot nito.

**Wonwoo:** Yung sinabi mong ikaw ang "the best" na tao sa buhay ko. Yun. Yun ang totoo, Kasi bestfriend kita. Ikaw yung hindi kumontra sakin dahil sa mga kaadikan ko sa computer games, ikaw yung nakakaintindi sakin kapag tulog ako nang tulog. 

Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang pisngi ni Junhui. Pinunasan ang mga luha gamit ang mga hinlalaki. 

**Wonwoo:** ikaw yung nagpatahan sakin nung namatay yung alagang pusa ko nung grade 7 tayo. Kaya Junnie, wag mong iisipin na pabigat ka. Oo, tanga ka pero mas gugustuhin ko pa yang katangahan mo kesa sa di tayo magkaibigan. Wag mo isipin na pabigat ka kasi kung pabigat ka bubuhatin kita, tutulungan kita. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Jun ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Niyakap siya ni Wonwoo nang mahigpit. Hindi siya makapagsalita. Ganito siya lagi kay Wonwoo. Kapag ang bestfriend niya na ang nagsasalita, hindi na siya makapag-rebut. Tila ba alam ni Wonwoo ang mga gustong marinig ni Jun. 

**Wonwoo:** And please lang, wag mo na pahirapan sarili mo. mag move on ka na kay Minghao. Andito naman ako eh... I mean nandito ako para tulungan ka mag move on. Sila Soonyoung at Jihoon. ididistract kita, namin, from him. Okay ba yun?

'Di nakasagot si Jun dahil humahagulgol na ito sa sobrang dami ng emosyon na nararamdaman niya.

**Jun:** K-kasi naman W-won... A-ansakit kasi talaga... W-wala akong g-ginawang m-mali ehh.... N-naging concern lang ako sa kanya... Na-miss ko lang siya k-kasi h-h-hindi na kami nagki-k-kita... K-kaya ko nasabi lahat yun sa kanya... Wonu 6 months na. 6 months na akong hirap. Muntikan pa ako mawala sa scholarship dahil distracted ako..

tuluyan nang nanghina ang tuhod ni Jun at napaupo na lamang habang humahagulgol parin siya. Niyakap lamang ito ni Wonwoo at hinimas himas ang likod nito na nagpaiyak lalo sa nakakatanda.

**Wonwoo:** Shh. wag mo sisihin sarili mo. Junnie, 6 na buwan na yun. Junnie ang cliche pero di mo deserve toh. Tignan mo nahihirapan ka dahil sa kanya. Walang mali sayo Jun, kaya kung iniwan ka niya, siya ang may mali dun. Gagawin natin lahat mabalik lang yung dating ikaw. Yung nagtutulungan tayo mag-aral pag exams. WonHui combo nga diba? Sayang talino mo kung hahayaan mo puso mo magdecide. Para san pa ako kung di mo ko hahayaan tulungan ka diba?Ilabas mo lang. Iiyak mo lang. Dito lang ako.

Nakatanggap ng halik sa noo si Junhui at niyakap siya nang mahigpit ni Wonwoo. 

Naagpatuloy ang gabi na puno ng iyak ni Jun. Rinig ng mga magulang ni Wonwoo na kakauwi lang ang hinagpis ng binata sa dis oras ng gabi kaya naman kinausap na lamang nila ang magulang ng binata upang sabihin kung ano sitwasyon ng kanilang anak. Nang dahil kay Wonwoo at Jun, naging matalik din na magkaibigan ang kanilang mga magulang. Open din silang dalawa kaya naman walang naitatago ang mga ito. 

Nakatulog si Jun sa balikat ni Wonwoo dahil sa kakaiyak. Binuhat siya nito papunta sa kama at iniayos ang higa nito. Pinunasan ni Wonwoo ang mga luha ni Junhui at muling hinalikan sa noo. 

**Wonwoo:** All will be alright in time, moon. 

Di napansin ni Wonwoo na tumutulo na ang kanyang mga luha. Pumunta siya sa balcony at tinawagan ang taong matatakbuhan niya pag ganito ang sitwasyon. 

**_Dialing Jinidoro..._ **

**_Ringing..._ **

**00:02**

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Wonwoo? Napatawag ka? Anong oras na-- teka umiiyak ka ba? Anong nangyari?_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Umiyak si Jun kanina. Nabalik ko yung topic sa ex niya._

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Asan ka ngayon? Asan na si Jun?_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Tulog na. Andito ako sa balcony. Ji, may chance pa kaya ako sa kanya?_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Wonwoo kung nafi-feel mo na wala, isipin mo na lang na nasa puso niya pa si Hao. Ipakita mo na kaya mong higitan si Hao sa puso niya. Mapagbiro yan si Jun pero alam nating tatlo ni Soons na seryoso yan lagi sa pag-ibig. Kung seryoso yan sa pag-aaral, mas seryoso yan sa pag-ibig._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Anong dapat gawin ko Ji? Di ko naman kayang sulatan ng pang love song si Jun ng kanta gaya mo._

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Si Hoshi ata makakasagot niyan. Hoshi kausapin ka ni Wonwoo._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Hoshi tawag mo sa kanya?_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Mm-Hmm. Star in Japanese._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Hanggang diyan dinadala mo pagka-otaku mo hahaha._

**_Jihoon:_ ** _Tumaan ka na. Andito na si Hoshi_

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Hiiiiiii Wonwoooo._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Soons dis oras na ng gabi ang hyper mo parin hahaha._

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Ay nako tama na yung about sakin. Papatulong ka daw kay pusakal sabi ni Woozi?_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Woozi? Woozi tawag mo kay Jinidoro?_

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Oo. Short for Our Jihoon in Korean. Cute noh? Kasing cute ko- ARAY Jiji naman ehh._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _..._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _May single dito oh. Pasintabi._

_Napangiti naman si Wonwoo dahil sa ka-sweetan ng dalawa._

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Hehe joke lang. Anyways, Di ko alam sa tagal na naging mag bestfriends kayo na to the point na muntikan mo na akong palitan sa bestest friendest ni Jun eh di mo alam paano siya pakiligin._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Kaya nga nagpapatulong eh. Kaya nga ikaw parin "bestest friendest" ni Jun eh._

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Poetries and Novels. Dun siya mahilig anubayan._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Mahilig siya dun? Ehh di niya nga ginagalaw mga libro ko sa library ko._

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Ay kala ko sinabi niya sayo. Nabasa na niya kasi karamihan dun. Lahat ng fiction at poetry books mo nabasa niya na. I know kaya mong gawan ng paraan yan. Make him a poem or what, malay mo magawang kanta ni Woozi, kami kakanta oha._

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Hmm. Sige Soons. Try ko. Salamat. Sige na maglandian na kayo ni Jinidoro. Diyan lang naman kayo magaling... Jk._

**_Soonyoung:_ ** _Aba pagtapos tulung-_

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Byeee. Thanks ulit._

**_Call Ended._ **

Huminga nang malalim ang binata at nagplano kung paano niya nga ba tutulungan mag move on sa ex niya nang hindi sa paraan na ibabaling niya ang atensyon ni Jun sa kanya. Ayaw niya naman maging rebound kaya naman tutulungan niya munang maghilom at mahanap ni Jun ang kanyang dating sarili na masipag mag-aral at palatawang tao. Napangiti siya nang makaisip na siya ng magandang plano.

**Wonwoo:** Junnie, sana mahanap mo na ulit self-worth mo. Mas mahalaga ka sa akin kaysa sa kahit na sino diyan. Sasamahan kita sa lahat ng kalokohan mo, sa lahat ng gusto mo, basta mabalik ka sa dating Junnie na mahal ko at nakilala ko. Good night.

Muli, isang halik sa noo ang natanggap ng natutulog na binata. Kung sa bawat halik sa noo mula kay Wonwoo ay makakuha siya ng isang libo ay panigurado nakabili na ito ng bagong Iphone. Tumabi na si Wonwoo at niyakap ang nakakatanda habang nakapatong ang baba nito sa ulo ni Jun.

Pagkalipas ng ilang linggo ay nakaisip na si Wonwoo ng maaari niyang itulong kay Junhui.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagising si Jun na wala sa tabi ni Wonwoo. SI Wonwoo lagi ang maaga magising dahil may klase ito sa umaga habang siya naman ay sa tanghali pa. Parehas man silang Accounting student ay iba naman ang schedule nila. Nang nakapaghilamos na ang binata ay may nakita siyang papel na nakalagay sa lamesita. Sulat-kamay ito ni Wonwoo.

_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more,_

_that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds._

_And that's what you have given me._

_That's what I'd hope to give you forever_

\- _Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

_Good morning, Junnie! Naalala ko pa yung unang pagkikita natin. Remember na sobrang introvert ko at introvert ka rin? Pero you broke down my walls, you proved how there are still people like you. Kaya starting today, like what I had promised that night, I'd hope to give you the same gift of a friend forever. I'll always be by your side. Ingat sa pagpasok! Kita kits :))_

Hindi na namalayan ni Jun ang luha niya. Namimiss niya. Namimiss niya ang dating sarili niya. Yung dating siya ang laging nagccomfort sa mga kaibigan niya lalo na kay Soonyoung at Wonwoo. Magkahalong sakit at tuwa ang nararamdaman niya. Sakit dahil nagbago siya nang dahil sa nagmahal siya nang todo. Tuwa dahil kahit ganun ang nangyari ay buong puso parin siyang tinanggap ng mga bestfriend niya. Siguro nga oras na para bitawan lahat ng hinanakit niya.

**Jun:** Dum Spiro Spero... Jeff W. Goodwin, Alexander's Journey

Bulong ni Jun sa sarili. Ito ang dati niyang binabanggit sa sarili na siya lang nakakaalam. Ito ang tumulong sa kanya dati noong panahon na malaki ang problema niya at busy si Wonwoo at Soonyoung. Nakalimutan niya na ito ngunit dahil kay Wonwoo, naalala niya muli. Taas noong tumungo si Junhui sa labas pagtapos mag-ayos upang pumasok at harapin muli ang mga pagsubok.

**Jun:** Wonu! Ikaw ah, ba't ka may paganon sa umaga?

**Wonwoo:** Oh buti umabot ka. Malapit na daw si Prof eh.

**Jun:** Aish! Wag mo ibahin usapan!

**Wonwoo:** Ba't ka ba nagagalit? Hahahah. Diba sabi ko naman sayo na tutulungan kita kalimutan si Hao at isipin naman yung sarili mo?

Matapos magsalita ni Wonwoo ay nilagay niya ang dalawang daliri niya sa noo ni Junhui at pinoke niya ito. Ito lagi ang ginagawa ni Wonwoo kapag seryoso siya sa sinasabi niya. Ito ang naging simbolo ng bonding nila. Ito lagi ang gesture nila kapag may pinapangako sila sa isa't-isa. Naging tahanan ng pagmamahal at pag-aalaga ni Wonwoo ang noo ni Junhui. Ito lagi ang nagpapatatag kay Junhui sa bawat pagsubok na kinakaharap niya. 

**Jun:** Corny mo naman hahaha joke lang. Tara na baka maabutan pa tayo ni prof dito sa labas.

Dumaan ang ilang linggo at nagpatuloy parin si Wonwoo sa pagbibigay ng morning messages. Maraming tumatak na mensahe kay Junhui, sa sobrang dami ay 'di niya alam kung san magsisimula. Aaminin niya na sobrang laki ng tulong ni Wonwoo sa paghilom ng kanyang puso. Sa bawat gising niya sa umaga ay gumagaan na ang pakiramdam niya 'di tulad noon na bawat gising niya ay para bang may nakadagan sa dibdib niya dahil sa pagka-miss niya kay Minghao. Di man madali ngunit dahil kay Wonwoo ay nakakahinga na siya nang maluwag.

Muling nagising si Junhui na wala si Wonwoo sa kanyang tabi. Kinuha niya ang journal niya kung saan duon nakadikit ang mga morning messages ni Wonwoo. Tatlong buwan na ang lumipas at malapit na finals nila at pagtapos nito ay 4th year na sila. Binuksan niya ang journal at muling nakita ang mga mensahe na hindi lamang may tula, kundi quotes din mula sa mga novels at kanta na alam nila parehas.

**_February 11_ **

_Nakayanan n'yang bumangon, hindi ko pagdududahan ang kakayahan n'yang lumipad_

_\- Bob Ong, Si_

_Good morning Junnie! Lipad lipad, kaya mong lumipad! Hahahah ngingiti na yan. Kung mabigat man pakiramdam mo dahil may namimiss ka o ano pa yan, laban lang ok? Darating ang araw na di mo na siya iisipin. Darating ang araw na magkita man kayo, di ka na maaapektuhan. See you later :))_


	5. Chapter 5

**_March 9_ **

_Wag nang magmukmok diyan sa gilid_

_Gamitin mo ang pag-ibig_

_bilang inspirasyon_

_\- Shehyee, Inspirasyon_

_Good morning Junnie! Naririnig nanaman kitang umiiyak kagabi. Gamitin mo ang pag-ibig, yung insurance ha? Hahahahhaha ngingiti na yan. Gamitin mo ang pag-ibig, pag-ibig para sa sarili mo at hindi para sa iba. Ikaw at ikaw lamang ang makakatulong sa puso mong bumangon muli. Dito lang ako lagi, para san pa kung lagi tayong magkasama diba? See you later! :))_


	6. Chapter 6

**_April 6_ **

_Acceptance_

_There are things that I miss_

_that I shouldn't ,_

_and things I don't_

_that I should._

_Sometimes we want_

_what we couldn't,_

_sometimes we love_

_who we could._

_\- Lang Leav, Love and Misadventures_

_Good Morning Junnie! Kaya ba today? Hahahhaa ngingiti na yan. I know you are fighting and I know that you are winning. I now see your smiles more often. Mall tayo mamaya? May sale daw sa appliances sa department store! See you later :))_

Magkahalong tuwa at tawa ang naramdaman ni Junhui nang mabasa ang mensahe ni Wonwoo noong nakaraang 2 buwan. Ito kasi ang araw na namili sila sa sale pagkatapos ng klase.

**Jun:** Dalian mo Wonu para marami tayong mabili. Mahaba pa naman pila.

**Wonwoo:** Kalma lang pagakyat natin department store na.

Naaalala niya kung paano niya hinila si Wonwoo kakamadali.

**Jun:** Wonuuu!! Ang cute oh lagay natin sa cart tulungan mo ko

**Wonwoo:** Ano yan????

**Jun:** Mini Hotdog Stand. Bakit ba?

**Wonwoo:** Anong gagawin mo diyan!?

**Jun:** Bibigay ko kay manang panglaba niya. Malamang para san pa ba toh? Halika na dali!

Matapos nila kunin ang mini hotdog stand ay nagtungo naman sila sa isang nakabundle na sale ng face masks.

**Wonwoo:** 13x13 packs ng face masks, Junhui anong gagawin mo dito?

**Jun:** Stock na natin yan! Sale na eh sayang. Malay mo magkapandemic. Bobo pa naman gobyerno natin.

Naaalala niya pati ang natatawa na naaasar na itsura ni Wonwoo. Naalala niya pati ang time noong kumain sila sa isang restaurant ng gabing yon matapos mag shopping.

**Wonwoo:** Junnie, ano gusto mo kainin? Dalian mo mag-isip para makaorder na tayo nagutom ako kakabili.

**Jun:** Kahit anoo. Pag nabitin naman ako pwede natin itry mamaya yung stand eh hahahaha.

Matapos makaorder ang dalawa at nagiintay sa pagkain ay may nakita si Wonwoo na pamilyar na mukha.

**Wonwoo:** Mingyu? Mingyu!! Kim MIngyu!

**Mingyu:** Won? Uy Won!! Namiss kita!

Hindi napansin ni Junhui na nag-iba ang ekspresyon ng sarili niyang mukha dahil sa nakikita niya sa harap niya. Magkayakap ngayon ang dalawa at halatang tuwang tuwa sa isa't-isa.

**Mingyu:** Uy Jun! Musta? Long time no see! Di na kayo pumupunta sa Engineering department ah?

**Jun:** _Feeling close ka, boi? Ano gagawin ko dun kung andun si Hao?_ Ahh. Busy na kasi! Nagfocus na muna ako sa studies ko hehe.

Sakto naman at dumating na ang pagkain at yun ang naging hudyat para umalis na si Mingyu. Nakahinga naman nang maluwag si Jun ngunit naudlot muli nang makita nanaman na.

**Wonwoo:** Psst. Junnie! Gusto mo ba pumunta tayo mamaya sa Cat Cafe?

**Jun:** Weh? Dalian mo na kumain punta na tayo agad!

Naaalala niya kung pano nawala ang pagkabadtrip niya. Naaalala niya pa kung gaano kabilis kinain ni Wonwoo ang pagkain niya dahil sa pagmamadali na pumunta sa cat cafe. Isa yun sa mga pinakamagandang ginawa nila ni Wonwoo. Habang nililipat ni Jun ang mga pahina ay naalala niya kung pano siya naguluhan sa feelings niya kay Wonwoo. Dinisregard niya ito noong araw na yun dahil iniisip niya na si Mingyu ang tipo ni Wonwoo base sa nakita niya sa restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**_May 31_ **

_The truth is that you can be struggling and still be loved._

_You can be difficult and still be cared for._

_You can be less than perfect and still be deserving_

_of compassion and kindness_

_\- Daniell Koepke, Daring To Take Up Space_

_Good morning Junnie! Lapit na birthday mo yieee. HAhahaha ngingiti na yan. Nakikita ko na sayo kung paano mo mahalin ang sarili mo. If ever you have doubts, come back to this message and remember these lines. Self love will be the greatest gift na matatanggap mo sa birthday mo. See you later! :))_

Aminado si Junhui na lagi siyang napapangiti sa mensahe ni Wonwoo bawat umaga. Matagal na niyang inaantay ang mga ganitong pagtrato sa kanya. Yung hindi puro siya lang ang nageeffort. Yung mararamdaman mong di ka pabigat sa isang tao.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 8**

_Dreams are like songs. Their task is not to offer an exact image of the world, but a suggestion of it._

\- _Bernard Cornwell, Excalibur: A Novel of Arthur_

_Good Morning Junnie! 2 tulog na lang tatanda ka nanaman! HAHA ngingiti na yan. Make your wishes for your birthday and dream about it. Pangarapin mo, gawin mo, at makukuha mo. How I miss this playful you. Grocery tayo mamaya? Para di na gahol sa paghanda bukas? Just tell me later oki? Ingat! See you later! :))_

Naalala niya na um-oo siya sa pag-grocery. Naalala niya kung gaano siya ka-hyper noong araw na iyon at sinubukan itong pantayin ni Wonwoo. Naalala niya kung paano ngumiti si Wonwoo kapag nagbibiro si Jun ng corny na joke at siya lang ang natatawa. Naalala niya ang isa nanamang bagay na binili niya dahil sa kalokohan niya.

**Wonwoo:** Junnie, ba't tayo nandito sa costume shop?

**Jun:** Wait lang Wonu meron kasi ditong costume nung last time na nag-sale sa dept. store. Bibilhin ko lang. Upo ka muna dun. Susukatin ko lang pag meron pa tas pakita ko sayo hehi.

Naaalala niya ang tawa niya nung sinukat niya ito at pinakita kay Wonwoo.

**Wonwoo:** Ano nanaman yan HAHA

**Jun:** Tawang-tawa? HAHA. Bakit ba, isusuot ko toh sa birthday ko sa gabi pag nag-inuman tayo.

**Wonwoo:** Bahala ka sa buhay mo AHAH bayaran mo na yan para makaalis na tayo nakakahiya ka HAHAHA

Nang matapos ang pag-alala ni junhui sa nangyari noong araw na iyon ay nakangiti niyang sinara ang journal. Tumingin siya sa lamesita at kinuha ang mensahe na palaging nakalagay dito.


	9. Chapter 9

**_June 10_ **

_Halika na, hawakan ang aking kamay at sabay maglakbay_

_Iwanan na, kalimutan na ang mga problema at sakit na 'yong nadarama_

_Tatakbo, lalayo_

_Kasama mong tutungo_

_Isasayaw ka sa ulap, damhin ang hangin_

_Ang ihip na nagsisilbing himig natin_

_Kasabay ng tibok ng mga puso nating_

_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_

_Good morning Junnie!!! Birthday mo pala? HAhahahahaha ngingiti na yan! Happy birthday sa nag-iisang kuting sa buhay ko! Yieee. Sobrang saya ko na naging bestfriend kita. I know gustong gusto mo ang mga tula, novels, quotes at iba pa kaya ito, gumawa ako ng tula pero di pa tapos yan :((. Pero promise tatapusin ko yan! Pag nagkita tayo mamaya ipapakinig ko sayo yung tono. YES! May tono yan nagpatulong ako kay Jinidoro. Oh diba may sarili na tayong kanta bespren! Deserve mo na may magtreat sayo ng ganito. Ipaparamdam ko sayo kung ano ba dapat itrato sayo ng future jowa mo! Happy birthday! See you later!!! :))_

SIgurado na siya. Siguradong sigurado na siya feelings niya. Mahal niya si Wonwoo. At ang kaisipan palang na future jowa, wala na siyang ibang maisip kundi si Wonwoo lamang. Tuluyan na siyang naka-move on at handa na muli ang puso niya na magmahal nang hindi nasisira ang sarili di gaya ng dati. At alam niyang si Wonwoo yun. Si Wonwoo lamang ang tanging tao na kapag minahal niya ay patas o higit pang pagmamahal ang matatanggap niya. Tanging hiling niya lamang sa sariling kaarawan niya ay magkafeelings din sana si Wonwoo para sa kanya.

**Jun:** Wonuu!!

Nagtinginan lahat ng estudyante na nasa hallway kay Junhui dahil sa bilis ng takbo at lakas ng boses nito. Bakas sa mukha ni Wonwoo ang hiya at asar dahil sa ginagawa ng bestfriend niya. Nang maabutan ni Junhui si Wonwoo ay tumalon ito at sumakay sa likod ni Wonwoo at nagpabuhat.

**Wonwoo:** Happy birthday Junnie!! Nagustuhan mo message ko?

**Jun:** Oo naman! Dali buhatin mo ko sa next class tara tara tara!

**Wonwoo:** Abusado ka ah! Hulog kita diyan eh.

Tumatawang naglalakad ang dalawa habang buhat-buhat ni Wonwoo si Jun. Sa ibang direksyon patungo si Wonwoo at hindi sa susunod na klase nila.

**Jun:** Teka Wonu san tayo pupunta?

**Wonwoo:** Absent si prof ngayon. Punta tayo music hall andun sila Jihoon.

Pagkarating nila sa music hall ay binaba na ni Wonwoo si Jun.

**Soonyoung:** Pusakal!!! Happy Birthdayyyy Hindot!

Nakatanggap si Junhui ng isang sobrang higpit na yakap kay Soonyoung at binuhat pa siya nito. Sa sobrang hyper ni Soonyoung ay di ito mapantayan ni Jun kaya naging speechless siya at tumawa na lamang.

**Jun:** Teka, asan si Jihoon?

**Jihoon:** Hoy Junhui! Happy Birthday!

Lumabas si Jihoon mula sa isang kwarto na kung saan nakastock ang ibang gamit sa music hall. Dala-dala niya ang gitara mula sa kwarto at niyakap si Jun at binati muli.

**Jun:** Thank you Jiji!! Ba't ka nga pala may gitara?

**Jihoon:** Upo ka muna diyan.

Nang maupo na si Jun ay kaagad namang tumugtog si Jihoon. Hindi pamilyar ang tono na naririnig niya mula rito.

**Jun:** _Bagong kanta ata toh ni Jihoon. Asan na nga pala si Wonu?_

Nagpatuloy ang pagpapatugtog ni Jihoon. Nang makaabot na sa tono kung saan magsisimula na ang pagkanta, ay biglang lumabas si Wonwoo sa kwarto kung saan din lumabas si Jihoon. May dalang fruit cake na may nakasinding kandila sa itaas. Kasabay neto ang pagkanta ni Wonwoo mula sa tugtog ni Jihoon at sa paggamit ni Soonyoung sa beat box kung saan siya nakaupo ngayon.

**Wonwoo: ~** Halika na, hawakan ang aking kamay at sabay maglakbay~

**Jun:** _Teka... Ito yung lyrics na nakasulat sa message niya kanina._

**Wonwoo:** ~Iwanan na, kalimutan na ang mga problema at sakit na iyong nadarama~

~Oh, tatakbo, lalayo~

~Oh, kasama mong tutungo~

At nang umabot sa chorus si Wonwoo ay di napigilan ni Junhui na lumuha. Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Wonwoo upang hawakan ang cake niya. Kahit apat lang sila ay wala ng balak humiling pa si Junhui ng ibang tao kundi sila lang. Kuntento at masaya na siya sa nadarama niyang pagmamahal ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Lahat ng expectations niya dati sa ex niya ay makikita niya lamang pala sa mga kaibigan niya at panigurado, si Wonwoo ang may pakana lahat ng ito. Nang natapos ang kalahati ng kanta ay tumayo si Jihoon at Soonyoung at nilapitan sila Junhui.

**Wonwoo:** Mag wish ka na!

**Soonyoung/Jihoon:** Happy birthday Junhui!

Matapos ang kanilang klase ay pumunta na sila sa isang restaurant at kumain. Doon na rin nila kinita ang mga magulang ni Junhui at Wonwoo at sabay sabay nag dinner. Nang sila'y natapos ay bumili sila ng soju at umuwi kila Wonwoo upang duon ituloy ang celebration sa terrace naman nila Wonwoo.

**Jun:** Mga kurimaw

Tumayo si Junhui sa kinauupuan. Kasalukuyan siyang nakasuot ngayon ng carrot costume gaya ng sinabi niya kay Wonwoo 2 days ago.

**Soonyoung:** Yes, birthday boy na matanda na pero iyakin parin?

**Jun:** Pakyu shut up lasing ka na

**Wonwoo:** Hahahah yaan mo na. Ano ba yun?

**Jun:** Gusto ko na lang maging carrot.

**Wonwoo:** Alam mo tipsy ka nanaman. Baba na tayo at bagsak na si Ji. Ibaba na natin tong magjowang toh. Pero hubarin mo muna nga yang costume mo!

**Jun:** Hahahha oo na oo na. Aish sungit sungit talaga ng bespren ko.

Pinisil ni Jun ang pisngi ni Wonwoo at ngumiti. Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung anong dahilan ng pag-init ng mukha niya; kung tipsy na rin ba siya o dahil sa kilig. Naparami ng inom sina Jihoon at Soonyoung kaya naman natulog na sila sa guest room ng mga Jeon. Pumunta sa balcony ang dalawa at nagpapahangin na lamang, magkatabi sa isang bench na tila ba magkasintahan sa ilalim ng buwan.

Bigla namang siniksik ni Jun ang sarili kay Wonwoo at niyakap ito nang mahigpit.

**Jun:** Wonu, thank you. Thank you kasi itong birthday na toh, di ko makakalimutan toh. Ito yung unang birthday ko na kasama ko kayong apat. And sorry kasi sa mga nakaraan kung di ko kasama pamilya ko, ang kasama ko naman mga kalandian ko. Thank you kasi pinakita mo sakin kung pano makaalis sa nakaraan. Babawi ako sa birthday mo. Bukas na bukas din aaralin ko tono ng sinulat mong kanta. yun na theme song nating mag bestfriend hahhaha.

**Wonwoo:** Di mo naman kailangan mag-sorry eh. Naintindihan ka namin lalo na ako kaya di kami nagagalit sayo. Para san pa pagkakaibigan natin diba? Di mo na kailangan bumawi. MAsaya na ako na nagustuhan mo yung kanta. Yung lyrics nun, mga pangako ko yun sayo. As a bestfriend, gagawin ko lahat ng maging masaya ka lang. Di ako nagsisisi na naging kaibigan kita. Alam mo namang happy pill kita diba? Yiee ngiti na yan hahahaha. Tara na pasok na tayo. Inaantok na ako.

Pumasok na ang dalawa at matapos maglinis at mag-ayos ng sarili ay naghanda na silang dalawa para matulog.

**Wonwoo:** happy birthday ulit, Junnie. Good night.

Nakatanggap muli si Jun ng halik sa noo mula kay Wonwoo. 

**Jun:** Favorite mo talaga noo ko noh? Thank you wonu! Good night. 

Nakatulog na ang dalawa nang magkayakap at may mga ngiti sa labi habang si Jun naman ay bakas ang tumulong luha hindi dahil sa sakit kundi dahil sa saya.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumaan ang isang buwan at lalong naging matatag ang pagsasama nilang apat. Pinagpatuloy ni Wonwoo ang pagtapos sa ginawang kanta nang hindi nalalaman ni Junhui habang si Junhui naman ay nakakatanggap parin ng morning messages mula kay Wonwoo. Malapit na matapos ang kay hirap na buhay nila sa kolehiyo. Hindi naman naging masyadong mahirap ang pag-aaral nila dahil tulungan silang apat sa pag-aaral. Isang araw na lang ay kaarawan na ni Wonwoo. Kinaumagahan, naunang nagising si Jun at ang unang bungad sa kanya nang siya'y dumilat ay ang mukha ni Wonwoo. Napangiti naman ito dahil hindi nanaman tinanggal ng binata ang kanyang salamin. Narinig niya ang sigaw ng kasambahay nila na handa na ang almusal kaya naman ginising na ni Junhui ang katabi.

**Jun:** Wonu, gising na kain na tayo nakapagluto na si manang.

**Wonwoo:** Hmm. Mamaya na. Inaantok pa ako.

Lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Wonwoo kay Junhui. Nagulat naman ang binata dahil bihira ma-late magising ito. Wala na kasi siyang units sa umaga simula ngayong araw kaya makakasabay na niya si Wonwoo sa paggising. Natatawa si Jun dahil kanina niya pa pino-poke ang pisngi ni Wonwoo upang magising habang ang binata naman ay tila walang nararamdaman at hinahayaan niya lang na guluhin siya.

**Jun:** Nagpuyat ka nanaman noh? Sabi ko sayo matulog na tayo kagabi eh. Tumambay ka pa sa balcony. Ikaw ah, may jowa ka na noh?

Napadilat naman ang binata at ngumiti.

**Wonwoo:** Wala ah.

Muling pumikit ang binata at nagkunwaring natutulog ulit.

**Jun:** Asus. Uy Wonu. Wonu. Wonu~

Paulit-ulit na tinatawag ni Jun si Wonwoo habang patuloy parin siya sa pag-poke nito sa pisngi.

**Wonwoo:** Anuba. Ito na ito na tatayo na ikaw talaga...

**Jun:** HAHAHAHA Wonu tama na nakikiliti ako oo na di na nga eh.

Rinig sa buong kwarto ang halakhak ng dalawang binata. Hindi mo aakalain na magkaibigan lamang sila dahil sa pagkadomestic ng mga ito. Bumaba na silang dalawa at nag-almusal. Habang kumakain ay iniisip na ni Wonwoo ang kanyang gagawin. Nawala siya sa pagkatulala nang tinawag siya ni Jun.

**Jun:** Uy Wonu, sa Friday na birthday mo diba? Tuesday na ngayon. Ano plano natin?

Nagulat si Wonwoo sa narinig ni Jun. Sa sobrang pag-iisip niya sa pagtapos ng kanta para kay Jun ay nawala na sa isip niya ang sariling kaarawan. Hindi naman laging magarbo kung mag-celebrate ng birthday si Wonwoo. Mas gusto niya lamang ng tahimik na celebration at makasama lamang mga mahal niya sa buhay. Nakaisip naman siya agad ng plano para bukas,

**Wonwoo:** Singapore tayo bukas. Sabihan natin sila Soons. Apat lang tayo.

**Jun:** H-ha?? Eh wala pa nga tayong ticket?

**Wonwoo:** Papakuha ako kila mama. Ready mo na gamit mo ah? Tawagan ko si Jihoon mamaya.

**Jun:** Okii. Buti na lang may week-long event ngayon. Pwede tayo umabsent. Ano gusto mo regalo?

**Wonwoo:** Ikaw.

**Jun:** Ha?

**Wonwoo:** Ikaw bahala. Kahit ano naman eh.

**Jun:** Aish. Hirap mong regaluhan eh. Mabibili mo din naman. Pagmamahal ko na lang priceless pa ayieee.

Nabilaukan si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Jun. Alam niyang mapagbiro na ang binata simula dati pa pero hindi siya handa sa mga ganitong pagkakataon.

**Jun:** Huy ayos ka lang? Takaw mo kasi eh.

**Wonwoo:** Nasamid lang ako. Kumain ka na diyan para makauwi ka na at magpaalam ka na rin. 

Nang matapos kumain ang dalawa, ay kagad umalis si Jun upang mag-ready para bukas. Si Wonwoo naman ay tinawagan ang kanyang mga magulang upang sabihin ang plano niya sa kanyang kaarawan. Ganito lagi ang set up ng birthday ni Wonwoo - biglaan. Nagcecelebrate na lang sila ng magulang niya pagkatapos niyang gawin ang kanyang mga plano. Nang makapag-book na sila ng ticket at hotel para sa 4 - siya, sina Junhui, Soonyoung, at Jihoon - ay kaagad niyang tinawagan ang magkasintahan. Wala naman nang nagawa ang dalawa dahil hindi sila makakatanggi lalo na't pag si Wonwoo ang nagplano at sa kaarawan niya pa.


	11. Chapter 11

Nang makarating sa Singapore ay dumiretso sila sa hotel na binook ni Wonwoo, sa Sentosa Island. Dito ay kaagad nilang pinuntahan ang Universal Studios, Skyline of Sentosa, SEA Aquarium, at iba pang lugar na makikita nila pag nag-search sila sa google.

**Wonwoo:** Mga ugok, dun tayo sa isang resto mag dinner.

**Jun:** Di diyan. May pupuntahan tayo.

**Wonwoo:** Saan?

**Jun:** Basta. Tara na baka malate pa tayo sa pinabook ko. Siyempre birthday mo toh hindi pwedeng ikaw lang gagastos.

**Jihoon:** Oo nga. Tsaka ito na rin regalo namin sayo. Si Jun bahala ngayong gabi satin. Si Hoshi bahala bukas. Ako naman after, okay?

**Soonyoung:** Oo nga Wons. Pagtapos nun, sabay sabay tayo magdecide kung san tayo okay?

Hindi na nakaangal pa si Wonwoo at sumunod na lamang siya. Pumasok sila sa Capella Hotel at namangha ang apat na magtropa sa sobrang ganda ng pinareserve ni Jun.

**Wonwoo:** Wow Jun sobrang gara naman dito.

**Jun:** Sabi ko naman sayo babawi ako eh. Umorder na kayo ni Soonyoung puntahan lang kami ni Jihoon sa reception.

Naiwan ang dalawa sa restaurant ng hotel at nagtungo naman sina Jun at Jihoon hindi sa reception kundi sa garden.

**Jun:** Jiji, ready na ba yung cake tsaka gitara para sa Friday?

**Jihoon:** Oo. Ulitin mo nga yung plano para di magulo

**Jun:** Dito tayo sa garden sa friday ng 11 pm para last hour bago matapos birthday niya. Tapos naka blindfold siyang pupunta dito. Then kayo ng jowa mo itutugtog ulit yung kinanta ni Wonwoo nung bday ko. Sayang nga eh di niya ata natapos yung kanta pero okay na rin toh at least makakantahan ko siya.

**Jihoon:** Osige sige gets ko na. Tara na puntahan na natin din yung reception para maayos na nila at makaakyat na tayo sa room pagtapos kumain.

Ganun na nga ang ginawa nila. Matapos nilang kumain ay dumiretso na sila sa kwartong pinabook nila. magkakasama sila sa iisang kwarto at di maipinta nag reaksyon nilang apat sa ganda ng nakuha nila.

**Soonyoung:** Wahh ganda ng napili mo Jun kitang-kita yung view ng dagat.

**Jun:** Ako pa ba?

**Jihoon:** Hangin talaga. Oh sa November ako naman bahala sa Maldives naman tayo.

**Wonwoo:** Mga gusto ko sayo eh di ka papatalo sa gastos eh. Thank you, Jun!

Niyakap ni Wonwoo si Jun ng kay higpit at binuhat. Namula naman ang tenga ni Jun at gustong gusto niyang magtago sa upuan at sumigaw dahil sa kilig. Sobra na siyang na-fall kay Wonwoo at hirap na hirap na siya sa mixed signals na binibigay nito sa nakaraan na buwan.

**Wonwoo:** Pinamove ko na lang reservation natin sa isang hotel. dun na lang tayo before umalis dito sa SG. Okay?

**Jun:** O-okay~ Magbihis na kayo at maligo punta tayo sa beach maganda daw dun pag gabi.

Habang nag-aayos ang apat ay hinila naman ni Wonwoo si Jihoon sa may kusina.

**Wonwoo:** Ji, what if kaya sa garden natin iperform yung full song? Sa friday tayo 11 PM para kung rejected man ako at least sa last hour ng bitrthday ko. 

**Jihoon:** _Putangina naman ng mga toh._ Pwede naman.

**Wonwoo:** Osige dun na lang ah? 

Nang matapos silang mag-usap ay napakamot naman si Jihoon sa ulo at pumunta kay Soonyoung at tumabi sa hinihigaan nito. Binaon naman ni Jihoon ang ulo sa leeg ni Soonyoung at niyakap nang mahigpit.

**Soonyoung:** Woozi, mahal, bakit?

**Jihoon:** Ang sarap hampasin ng gitara yung dalawa

**Soonyoung:** Hahahah. Ano na nga bang plano? Wag ka na mastress diyan. Pa-kiss nga.

Hinawakan ni Soonyoung ang pisngi ng naka-pout na si Jihoon at binigyan ito ng peck sa labi. Ngumiti naman ang magjowa at kinuwento na ni Jihoon ang plano. Nakaisip ang dalawa ng magandang flow para sa biyernes upang magulat ang dalawang pusa sa isa't-isa.


	12. Chapter 12

Naglakad-lakad silang apat sa beach, ang bawat pares ay may sariling mundo. Sina Soonyoung at Jihoon ay nakaupo sa may dalampasigan; nakapatong ang ulo ni jihoon sa kasintahan at seryosong nag-uusap.

Ang dalawa naman ay naglalakad at biglaang lumamig ang simoy ng hangin. Dahil dito, kinuha ni Jun ang braso ni Wonwoo at niyakap ito. Tinanggal naman ni Wonwoo ang malaking tuwalya na nasa braso niya at nilagay sa likod nila parehas at inakbayan si jun upang magkasya dila sa tuwalya. 

**Jun:** Wonu. 

**Wonwoo:** Junnie? 

**Jun:** Ano wish mo sa birthday mo? 

**Wonwoo:** Sana di ako mareject ng mahal ko yun lang masayang masaya na ako. 

**Jun:** Raulo ka may liligawan ka na nga. Swerte nun sayo panigurado. 

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Junhui at yumuko na lamang upang di makita ni Wonwoo ang namumuong luha nito. Sakto naman at nahikab siya. 

**Jun:** Wonu, antok na ako. Akyat na ako ah. 

**Wonwoo :** sabay na tayo. Inaantok na rin ako eh. 

Sinabihan na lang nilang dalawa ang magjowa na aakyat na sila't matutulog. 

**Wonwoo:** Uy, Soons! Ikaw bahala bukas ah? Akyat na kami.


	13. Chapter 13

Kinabukasan, kumuha si Soonyoung ng sasakyan at nag-book papunta sa isang Sky Tower.

**Jihoon:** Nasan tayo Hosh?

**Hoshi:** ERRBWAN WELCOME TO TIGER SKY TOWER

Sigaw ni Hoshi na may kasama pang lundag at nakataas ang kamay na sobrang excited. Binatukan naman ito ni Junhui at pinagsabihan

**Jun:** Soons noong isang buwan pa birthday mo uy kay Wonwoo na bat nasa tiger nanaman tayo.

**Wonwoo** : Okay lang yan Junnie. Tara na akyat na tayo maganda daw view pag dito eh. Thank you, Soons!

Niyakap naman ito ni Wonwoo nang mahigpit. Nakatanggap naman si Jun ng nakakaasar na mukha galing kay Soonyoung na parang nagsasabi ng "nye nye". Natawa na lamang siya at nag-sorry kay Soonyoung pagtapos siyang yakapin ni Wonwoo.

**Jihoon:** Tama na yan aakyat na diba?

**Soonyoung:** Sungit naman ng bebe Ji ko. Halika nga dito Jihoon you tsun tsun

Tumawa naman si Wonwoo at Junhui sa pagtawag ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon. DI maipinta ang mukha ni Jihoon dahil di mo alam kung naiinis siya sa skinships o dahil sa pinipilit na itagong kilig dahil si Soonyoung ang gumagawa sa kanya nito.

Matapos mag sight seeing sa Sky Tower ay gumala na sila sa iba't-ibang lugar sa Singapore. Nakakapagod man ang araw pero sulit ito dahil sobra silang nag-enjoy lalo na dahil naging hyper nanaman si Soonyoung at sinabayan ito ni Junhui. Bumalik na sila sa kinatutuluyan nila at nagpahinga upang maghanda bukas. Nang pumatak ang oras sa ika-alas dose ng madaling araw, binuksan ni Soonyoung ang ilaw ng kwarto ni Wonwoo at Jun. Nagising si Wonwoo dahil sa pineplay ni Jun na video ng asong nagkakalampag ng kawali at nakaspeaker pa ito.

**Wonwoo:** Ang ingay niyo anmeron?

Sakto naman ang pasok ni Jihoon na may dalang cake na may nakasinding mga kandila. Inunahan ni Jihoon ang pagkanta ng generic na birthday song at kumanta na rin ang dalawa.

**Jihoon:** ~Happy Birthday Pakyu~

**Soonyoung: ~** Happy Birthday Gagu~

**Jun:** ~Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Wonu~

Magkahalong Tuwa at Tawa ang bumalot sa kwarto. Inihipan ni Wonu ang kandila at nagsihiyawan ang mga ito nang onting pagpigil dahil dis oras na ng gabi at ayaw nila mareport. Nagsimula namang lagyan ni Jihoon ng icing ang mukha ni Wonwoo at naggantihan na ang magkakaibigan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wonwoo:** Junnie!

**Jun:** Hmm?

Kasalukuyang nagsisipilyo si Junhui. Lumapit si Wonwoo rito at niyakap siya nito at binaon ang ulo sa leeg ni Junhui. Di naman makapagsalita si Junhui. Buti na lamang ay hindi dahil di niya alam ang sasabihin niya sa ka-clingyhan ni Wonwoo ngayong madaling araw.

**Wonwoo:** Thank you sobra. Isa toh sa perfect birthday ko sa buhay ko. Sobrang swerte ko na naging kaibigan ko kayo lalo ka na. Tulog na ako ah? Good night, Junnie! Thanks ulit.

Bumitaw na sa pagkakayakap si Wonwoo at pumunta na sa higaan upang matulog. Naiwang nakatulala si Junhui sa salamin at tsaka niya na lamang naisipang ituloy ang pagsisipilyo at naghilamos na para makatulog. Tinabihan niya na ang mahimbing na natutulog na kaibigan at siya naman ang humalik sa noo ni Wonwoo.

**Jun:** Goodnight Jeon Wonwoo. My Jeon Wonwoo. My Wonu.

12 hours nalang bago ang surpresa, nag-shopping ang magkakaibigan para iuwi sa Pilipinas. Damit, Souvenirs at iba pa ang kanilang mga pinagkukuha. Siyempre, nilibot din nila ang mga kalye ng Singapore na may mga Streetfoods at iba pa na sikat sa mga lokal. Matapos nito ay nag-dinner sila sa isang restaurant na nirecommend ni Wonwoo nung unang araw nila sa bansa. Matapos ang hapunan ay umakyat na ang apat at kanya-kanyang excuse ang mag bestfriend; Si Soonyoung at Jun ay pumunta sa garden para "magpahangin" at si Jihoon at Wonwoo ay nag-stay sa taas para "mag-cellphone" .

Dumating na ang 11 at bumaba na si Wonwoo at Jihoon sa garden. Dala dala ni Jihoon ang kanyang gitara at beatbox ni Soonyoung. Bigla namang sumulpot si Junhui at nagulat si Wonwoo nang nilagyan siya ng blindfold ni nito.

**Jun:** _Wonwoo, ako naman ang babawi._ Wonuu, hawak ka lang sa kamay ko dahan dahan lang baka madapa ka lampa ka pa naman joke hahahah.

**Wonwoo:** Mga pakana mo Junnie hays. _Shit pano na yung plano namin ni Jiji. Aish bago na lang umalis._

Unti-unti, sa bawat hakbang na kanilang ginawa, ang kabog sa puso ni Jun ay lumalakas. Kinakabahan siya dahil aamin na siya kay Wonwoo matapos ihipan ni Wonwoo ang cake. Nakarating na sila sa garden at sobrang ganda ng pagkakaayos ng lugar. Sobrang daming fairy lights ang nakasabit sa mga puno at sa bubong ng garden. Nagbigay na ng signal si Jun na simulan na nina Jihoon at Soonyoung ang kanta nila nang matanggal nito ang piring sa mata ni Wonwoo

**Jun:** _Ito na. Hinga Junhui._

**_Halika na, hawakan ang aking kamay at sabay maglakbay_ **

**_Iwanan na, kalimutan na ang mga problema at sakit na 'yong nadarama_ **

**_Oh, tatakbo, lalayo_ **

**_Oh, kasama mong tutungo_ **

**_Isasayaw ka sa ulap, damhin ang hangin_ **

**_Ang ihip na nagsisilbing himig natin_ **

**_Kasabay ng tibok ng mga puso nating_ **

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

Habang patuloy parin ang pagtugtog ni Jihoon at Soonyoung sa kanta nila ay binigay na ni Junhui ang cake ni Wonwoo.

**Jun:** Wonu, Happy birthday! Salamat sa lahat. As in. Di ko na kailangan isa-isahin pa. Mag-wish ka na.

Di makapagsalita si Wonwoo at inihipan na niya ang mga kandila at binaba ang cake. Upang hawakan ang kamay ni Jun. Patuloy parin sa pagtugtog ang dalawa at tila ba naghihintay na ituloy ang kanta. Ito ang plano ni Jihoon. Ang plano na pag-aminin na ang dalawa at ituloy ng buo ang kantang ginawa para sa kanila lamang.

**Wonwoo:** _Bahala na._ Junnie, para sayo toh.

Matapos niyang sambitin ang mga salitang ito ay hinila niya si Jun papalapit sa kanya. Hinawakan ang kanyang bewang at kamay at sinayaw ito na para bang sila'y magkasintahan na di mapaghihiwalay. Tinuloy na ni Wonwoo ang kanta habang sinasayaw si Junhui.

**_Oh, kay sayang makita ang liwanag ng buwan sa iyong mga mata_ **

**_Alam ko na jyong nadarama ang init na dulot ng ating pagmamahal_ **

**_Oh, tatakbo, lalayo_ **

**_Oh, kasama mong tutungo_ **

**_Isasayaw ka sa ulap, damhin ang hangin_ **

**_Ang ihip na nagsisilbing himig natin_ **

**_Kasabay ng tibok ng mga puso nating_ **

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

  
  


Habang papalapit na sa pagtapos ng kanta at patuloy parin sa pagtugtog ang dalawa at nagffreestyle ng tugtog ay niyakap ni Wonwoo si Jun.

**Wonwoo:** Jun, mahal kita. Matagal na simula palang nung magkakilala tayo alam kong ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko. Hindi ko kasi alam kung karapat-dapat ba ako sa puso mo. Kaya mas pinili ko na lang na tulungan kang maghilom mula sa sakit at mahanap ang sarili mo. Alam ko naman na wala akong pag-asa sayo at hanggang bestest friends lang tayo. Pero--

Natigil ang pagsasalita ni Wonwoo dahil sa naramdaman niyang mainit na labi na lumapat sa kanya. Hinalikan siya ni Junhui sa labi at iyon ang nagpaluha sa mga mata ni Wonwoo.

**Jun:** Huy, bat nega mo? Bawal ganun diba? Wonu, kung iniisip mo na di mo deserve na mahalin ka, mali ka. Wonu, dahil sayo nahanap ko sarili ko. Dahil sayo nakita ko kung sino talaga ang importante sa buhay ko. Ito ang tandaan mo Wonu. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal. Hindi lang bilang best friends. Mahal kita di dahil sa kailangan kita. Kailangan kita kasi mahal kita. Ikaw ang pipiliin ko kung isang beses lang ako dapat pumili ng mamahalin simula ngayon. Ikaw at ikaw lang. Happy birthday, Jeon Wonwoo. I love you too.

Matapos sambitin lahat ng saloobin sa kanilang puso, muli naglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Tumulo ang mga luhang galing sa matang nagmamahal nang todo. Tinuloy na lamang ni Jihoon at Soonyoung ang pagkanta sa huling chorus nito. Tila ba nasa isang pelikula ang pangyayari.

**_Isasayaw ka sa ulap, damhin ang hangin_ **

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Kung panaginip man toh, ayoko ng magising_

**_Ang ihip na nagsisilbing himig natin_ **

**_Jun:_ ** _Di ko na kailangan pumili pa ng iba_

**_Kasabay ng tibok ng mga puso nating_ **

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Kung ganito lang para pakiramdam ng may nagmamahal din sayo, masayang masaya ako na ikaw yun_

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

**_Jun:_ ** _Nang dahil sa akala na hindi tayo para sa isa't isa at hanggang magkaibigan lamang ay napatagal pa ito._

**_Nagniningning ang mga bituin_ **

**_Wonwoo:_ ** _Akalain mo yun, sayo parin ako bumalik. Tayo pala sa huli_

**_Isasayaw ka sa ulap_ **

**_Wonwoo/Jun:_ ** _Mahal kita, sobra._

Halaw. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** I hope na nagandahan kayo sa AU na toh! I hope I gave justice to the plot and arcs ng mga characters! Tho this is just a short one, I guess dudugtungan ko toh soon ^^


End file.
